In motor car constructions, a long felt want is to be able to secure one or more electrical connectors to component parts of the vehicle, so as to achieve convenience both in installation and removal. At present, devices of the kind referred to above are used, in which the specially provided supporting tongues have, on either end, a knurled portion intended to be inserted into a likewise specially provided cavity of the connector, and, at the opposite end, a hole intended to receive a screw and a washer for securing the tongue aforesaid to the component part concerned of the vehicle.
Devices of the kind referred to above, which are based on the exploitation of a supporting tongue for each and every connector to be installed, require an assembling step for each individual connector.
Therefore, to position a set of connectors in the adjacency of each individual vehicle component part or member, such as a door, by sequentially installing the individual securing tongues into the connectors, is a cumbersome operation and originates troubles both in grouping the connectors and the electric leads fastened thereto.
It should also not be overlooked that the presence of a knurl on a tongue end is such that the withdrawal of a connector from its attendant tongue is not always a convenient manipulation.